Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a license system that issues a license and validates an application, a license management server, a method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses have standardized fundamental functions (e.g., copy, print, and scan functions). In addition to those functions, there may be an optional expanded function for image forming apparatuses. In general, if a user wants to use such an expanded function, the user acquires a license by purchasing a commodity including the intended expanded function and uses the commodity based on the acquired license, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-221054.